Life, One Step At a Time
by Sull89
Summary: One never knows what they might be driven to do, given certain circumstances. Change can happen in an instant. - This set of ficlets delves into what some people do when there is something they really need, or want.
1. Disgraceful Fantasies

This set of ficlets was derived from the FullMetal Alchemist Pairing Machine at bitalchemy. tonakaistudio .com/pairingmachine/fma/fma-lite.html (remove the spaces) Therefore, the pairings are varied, and some a bit strange. But I feel as though you'll find something of interest, as long as you just take a moment to look around.

* * *

**Pairing/Character(s):** Lust/Ed  
**Rating: **Hard R  
**To Include: **Table, candy, angst.

**Drabble:**  
It was obvious that Ed never had much time for anything but searching for the Philosopher's Stone; the quest to make his brother real again consumed his life and everyone who came in contact with him knew that. He was driven, focused, totally absorbed by what he saw as his life's one goal, and no one would dare say anything different about him or even think that there was more that filled his mind.

That's how everyone saw him. Ed knew that and didn't really care at all, but it suited his needs, so he never did anything to discourage the thoughts. When he was around others, Ed spoke only to convey what he needed, or where he was going, never getting any deeper into his real self; not divulging his wants, fears, hopes, or dreams to anyone else, feeling that they were just burdens that he would do best to put behind him.

He tried his best, he honestly did, to put all of those things behind him, but there was one that just wouldn't leave him alone. The urges of the flesh, the want of his body to be touched and caressed grew tenfold over the years he spent searching for the Stone, and even though he did everything he could to ignore it, some nights he just couldn't.

It was then that his warm, flesh hand would trail down, indecisive at first, slow, before it found the clasp on his pants and pulled it apart, unzipping the tight leather right afterwards. His hips would shift then, dragging his pants down a little until he had enough space to slip his hand in them and free his pulsing cock from there confines. It always invariably happened while he was seated at whatever table was in the room, doing the research he had for the day, so it was also with another constant move that he reached out to grab the rough wooden edge of the piece of furniture with his automail hand, supporting himself as he wrapped his fingers gently around his shaft, giving it a few slow, gentle pumps to start.

He always made sure that Alphonse was gone and would stay gone for a while before he allowed himself this fleeting pleasure, because the last thing he wanted to do was get caught by his brother while doing this. After a moment, he would let his eyes drift closed as his hand stated to pump harder, gliding over his now engorged flesh with a bit more friction than was really comfortable but Ed wasn't willing to buy any sort of lube; he didn't want anyone to stumble across it and he didn't want to have a physical object in his possession that would remind him over and over again that he couldn't control himself.

So even though the first few minutes of his self-ministrations were slightly painful, he ignored it, knowing that soon, enough precum will have formed at the tip of his head for him to use as a natural lubricant. When he finally felt the tips of his fingers grow slick with that fluid, he coated himself with it best he could and then started to go harder; it was only then that the vision of a woman filled his mind's eye, and only then that he allowed himself, for just the briefest of moments, to fantasize.

He himself was disgusted at the body and face that filled his thoughts as he did this, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't banish her from his thoughts. She was ever true to her name, even to someone who saw her as one of his greatest enemies, and without fail Lust always wormed herself into his fantasies every chance she got. Maybe it was her long, wavy hair that shone as inky black as the night sky and looked as though it would be prefect to tangle his fingers in, or the way her voluptuous breasts were barely concealed by the very low neckline of her dress and seemed like they would warm to his touch instantly, or maybe it was the fact that those gloves that covered her long, elegant arms and hands looked as though they would feel wonderful wrapped around his throbbing erection; he wasn't sure what attracted her to him to, but he knew that something did.

So as Ed sat there, his hand wrapped around his straining cock, he thought about her, what it would be like to have her hands and her lips and her body on him, what it would be like to feel her beside him, feel her pleasuring him. Those fantasies, the fleeting touch of her lips to the head of his cock, the brief brushes of his fingertips across her nipples, and the harsh but fulfilling joining of their two bodies, the feeling as his dick slipped into the tight sheath of her body and took her completely, they got him through the quick and dirty hand job, allowed him to pump himself to completion through the self loathing and disgust he felt at giving into those urges that compelled him to think of her.

When he finally finished and felt his release spill out over his hand, he shook himself to free his mind of those thoughts and once he cleaned himself went to his bag, pulling out a small hard candy and popping it into his mouth, needing something to clear his mouth of the taste of bile that always seemed to form over the course of his actions. He had tried, over and over and over, to stop himself from thinking of her like that, but sometimes, the images of that body in his mind were the only things that stopped him from going crazy under all the stress.


	2. Future Fantasies

_FMA Pairing Machine Challenge: Weekend 2_

**Pairing/Character(s):** Winry/Archer**  
Rating: **G  
**To Include: **park, cigarette, kids

**Drabble:**  
As a young woman, albeit one of decidedly different tastes and talents from most, the bulk of Winry's time was occupied by mechanics and customers but every so often her thoughts did drift to fantasies about the future. When it happened she'd usually lean back in her chair and close her eyes for a moment, imagining what the rest of her life might be like.

The first thing that came to mind was thoughts of what her husband might be like. She wanted someone strong, brave, and smart; her perfect man, in truth, would be Edward, but she knew that getting to spend the rest of her life with him wasn't a very likely possibility. Her mind then turned elsewhere for inspiration and somehow a certain Lieutenant Colonel popped up; Archer might not have been an alchemist, but he was smart in his own way and was a man who could take care of himself – Winry liked that.

So as thoughts of the Colonel filled her head, she thought about the rest of their lives. She didn't want kids, that she knew for a fact, but she would like to be able to be around them. Winry wondered if he felt the same way. Having her own would be much too difficult with her line of work and with his too, she assumed, but she knew that she would have friends she could babysit for.

She could take them to the park and watch them run around, sitting on a bench with the man who made her house a home, leaning into him as she watched the children play. At that moment, the question "does he smoke" wormed its way into her brain, and mentally she shivered a little and hoped not; she hated cigarettes.

After a few minutes she would shake her head, straighten up, and get back to work. She shamed herself for having such girly thoughts, but couldn't manage to hide a little smile; so Archer seemed like a strange choice and maybe he really was, but he was handsome and smart and cunning; nothing attracted Winry to a man more than that.


	3. Intriguing Qualities

_FMA Pairing Machine Challenge: Weekend 3  
_

**Pairing/Character(s):** Envy/Archer  
**Rating: **R  
**To Include: **rain, thunderstorms, skirt

**Drabble:**  
Archer played his games with a rather uncaring disposition; he didn't care what the means were as long as the ends suited him, so when he first heard of the homunculi he knew that they would have to be looked into as possible allies.

The first one he ever managed to accost was Envy; it was late at night and at first Archer had mistaken the green-haired hermaphrodite for a woman – his skort looked far too similar to a real skirt. Gender mistakes aside, when Archer sat next to the strange creature and ordered a beer he could almost feel the power radiating from him.

Envy wasn't totally thrilled to have a military dog trying to make conversation with him but when he found out what Archer was offering, he suddenly got a whole lot more interested. A chance to get inside the military, get to Elric from the inside… it was pure gold. By the time Archer had outlined his plans and downed another two beers Envy was sold.

As he led the man from the warmth of the bar and into the pouring rain and lightning of the thunderstorm that was sweeping Central Envy could have almost jumped for joy; this was perfect. The homunculus decided to celebrate his coming victory then and there, and with a smirk pushed Archer up against the wall, kissing him hard and mean as he did.

Before the startled man could stop him, Envy had one of his hands pressed to the wall and the other cupping him through that strange garment he wore around his waist. When Archer tried to wiggle away, not liking where his second hand was, Envy laughed and shifted his dick into a set of feminine genitals, waiting to see how the Lieutenant Colonel reacted to that.

Envy couldn't help but laugh as he watched Archer's eyes grow wide as saucers, spreading her legs now as she felt his questing fingers slip past her clothes and press into her slit, smirking as he explored and realized that she did indeed just make herself female. When Archer finally pulled his hand away, staring at Envy in amazement, the homunculi made himself into a man again.

"Shock you, did it?" Envy's voice was a silken purr covered over with a smirk and Archer couldn't help but just nod a little in amazement. His cheshire cat grin widened as he reached out, running a finger along the military man's pale skin; "If you come with me I'll show you some other amazing things…" Before Archer could respond Envy kissed him again, adding as he did, "refuse and you'll have to find someone else to help you."

The next morning, Archer left the dilapidated shack he spend the night in tired but happy, excited to put Envy to use; the homunculus did have some very intriguing qualities after all.


End file.
